


Summer Heat

by pastles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastles/pseuds/pastles
Summary: Seriously, Hitoka isn't sure how much more of this can her heart take. And Daichi's secret isn't really as well kept as he thought it is.





	Summer Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Help, I've fallen into this hole and I can't get out.

Yachi squeaked and ducked back out into the corridor, back flushed against the wall, a shocked expression on her face. She was very, very, _very_ sure that she was NOT meant to see that.

All she had wanted to do was to find Sawamura and to let him know that the afternoon training session was about to start. She had seen him walking back towards the classrooms that were serving as their accommodations during this training camp and had volunteered to go find him. She was surprised to heard Kuroo's voice too. Still a little nervous at talking to the tall Nekoma captain, she was NEVER going to get used all that height, Yachi was still pleased that Kuroo was around as she noticed the other Nekoma players were also looking for their captain.

All she had expected to happen was her popping her head into the classroom to remind the 2 seniors about the afternoon session. She had, maybe, expected them to be looking over some game information or volleyball magazine or something.

What she had NOT been expecting to see was her captain, back against the wall while the taller Kuroo leaned over him, an arm braced on the wall above Sawamura's head. She had NOT expected to see Kuroo lowering his head towards her captain, and the shorter Sawamura to lift his head up to meet him halfway. Both boys had their eyes closed.

Yachi had rushed away from the classroom even before either boy had completed their movements.

If anyone asked her what was wrong, she was going to blame it on the hot weather.

++++++++++++

It was her first club activity and Hitoka was feeling more than a little overwhelmed.

The female managers from the other schools were so nice and friendly, and she was seriously in awe of the Fukuroudani managers, just for being able to resist getting swept away by Bokuto-senpai's exuberance. Kiyoko-senpai was, as usual, the most beautiful one, and Hitoka was really surprised that, even up to now, she hadn't been ambushed by her senior's numerous (she was sure) fans yet.

The boys, on the other hand, still require quite a bit of getting used to. They were so TALL that Hitoka felt like she was in the presence of giants, and she wondered if any one them had ever knocked their heads while walking into the trains before. That thought caused her to snort softly, and she anxiously glanced around to make sure that no one saw or heard her. She didn't want to accidentally insult or anger any of the players.

But Hitoka was determined to be useful and helpful to her teammates. Teammates, that was was Kiyoko-senpai said, that even though they would never stand on the playing court with the players, it didn't mean that they were not part of the team.

Which was why she had volunteered to go look for Daichi-senpai.

Hitoka totally felt even more awkward than usual when Daichi-senpai came back to the hall when afternoon practice started. He had been alone. Kuroo-senpai had sauntered in from a different entrance. That was when Yachi realised that her seniors were keeping their (and she could feel her blush and she prayed that Shouyou won't say anything) relationship a secret. Well, it wasn't like she had never seen such relationships before; some of her mother's friends were also in relationship with someone of the same gender. Hitoka understood the need for secrecy, she'd learnt this from her mother's friends.

But still, that didn't stop Hitoka''s eyes from following her two seniors whenever they stood together. She was fine when they were apart but somehow them standing together always snagged her attention. Hitoka groaned mentally; her vow to keep their relationship a secret would be useless if she couldn't stop STARING. She was totally going to give something away!

Someone gently tapped Hitoka on her shoulder and she squeaked. She turned around, hand on her chest hoping to quell her racing heart, but she soon calmed down when she saw that it was Kiyoko-senpai and Sugawara-senpai.

"Are you okay, Hitoka?" Kiyoko-senpai was too unfair! How could someone be so pretty AND kind at the same time?

"Ah! Ah! I"m okay. Sorry for worrying you!" Hitoka bowed, face red from the attention from her seniors.

"Don't worry, Yachi-chan." Sugawara-senpai smiled sweetly and Yachi could feel her ears burning; Suga-senpai was so kind. She wondered if she would ever be as cool as her seniors.

"Sawamura, come over here and see this!"

Hitoka couldn't help it; a squeak escaped, unbidden at Kuroo-senpai's call to her captain, and already, she could feel her face burning. But she resolutely kept her eyes away from Daichi-senpai as he jogged across the hall to where the other captains were standing. Her heart was really going to burst at any time.

"Breathe, Yachi-chan." Sugawara-senpai's soft voice caught her attention and Hitoka let go of the breath that she wasn't even conscious of holding.

"Senpai…" Sugawara-senpai's hand was big and warm against her head as he gently patted it, while Kiyoko-senpai sighed gently behind her.

"Let's keep this between us, okay?" Sugawara-senpai winked at her as he held up his index finger to his lips.

"What?" Hitoka blinked. Surely he didn't mean…

"Daichi would be really embarrassed if he realised that we knew, so try to act normal, okay?" Kiyoko-senpai's voice did sound a little amused.

"Ah… YES!" Hitoka clenched her 2 fists in front of her chest, determination filling her face. "I'll try!"

"Mou… That Daichi. Do you think we need to be more obvious in our hints to him?" Sugawara-senpai winked again he walked off.

Hitoka's heart really won't be able to take too much more of this. Her seniors were way too cool for her.

++++++++++++  
Omake

Sawamura: Hey, Suga, did I do something to Yachi? She seemed to be more nervous around me… HEY, Suga, what was that hit for? Suga… wait, where are you going?


End file.
